


Always and forever (Im very sleep deprived wtf is this)

by Imagaydisaterpleasehelp777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt May's mean, F/F, F/M, First fic please be nice, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Other, ill add more characters later - Freeform, uh ill also add more tags later idfk how to life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagaydisaterpleasehelp777/pseuds/Imagaydisaterpleasehelp777
Summary: Uh, this is my first fic, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, uh yeet? also, I suck at summaries butAunt may kicked Peter out and he's living on the streets and one day Clint finds him and steals a sandwich for him, well not steals but Peter gets his sandwich,  and then he rescues banner and I haven't really gotten that far so uh yes.also thank you Grammarly for helping





	1. Aunt may kicks pete out R.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet lets do this also deadpool is gonna be added later cause i can't live without him

I shivered violently, shudders wracking my small frame, the rain was coming down hard and I collapsed in a puddle.

_“Get out, get out! You could’ve saved him, you were selfish, after everything we’ve done for you, after everything he’s done for this family, you just let him die, you could’ve saved him, you could’ve done something! But you didn’t Peter Parker you are a selfish human being!”_  
_She paused for a second rage festering behind her eyes, “I want you out of my house, get out, you have 10 minutes to pack your things, anything you leave behind will be thrown away.” Her voice got impossibly cold, ignoring my pleas and sobs, I stumbled to my room. Throwing things in my duffel bag blindly until I ran out of room, the sobbing has calmed down to small cries and I dumped the duffel bag out and started again this time being careful of what i put in it, first my clothes, almost all of them, my photos, my suit, Id, library card, all the important stuff such as my birth certificate and social security card, i thought better of it and grabbed my wallet, 45 dollars, some gift cards I shoved my social security card, birth certificate, ID, and, a few small photos in it, ignoring a bang on my door and a mutter of 2 minutes. I grabbed some spare parts and a few other knick-knacks and threw them in the duffel bag grabbing my school backpack and putting my books in it. I stood in the middle of my room, no May’s room now, holding on to a childish dream of maybe she’ll burst into the room saying “Peter I'm so proud of you, risking your life on the daily for random citizens!” That didn’t happen, instead what happened was she burst into the room and grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out, she pushed me into the hall throwing my stuff at me, I marveled at her strength as the door closed. She opened it a minute later sneering at me, “I need your house key, don't come back, I don’t care where you go, just leave.” I stared at her in disbelief my body moving on its own grabbing my house key and handing it to her, the door slammed in my face once more and I crumpled sobbing._

I woke up in a cold sweat, nearly a year later and the memory still haunts me, it makes me want to curl up in a ball and sob. I’m hardly aware of the face I’m stuck in a puddle and that I’m freezing, I was curled around my duffel bag and backpack, my small frame could barely wrap itself around them. I’ve fought hundreds of people who wanted it, these are mine, and only mine. I can’t remember the last time i felt secure enough to leave them alone for even a minute.

I remember the last time I knocked on May’s door, nearly 2 months after she kicked me out, I knocked detached expecting her to ignore me, to my shock, she opened the door, started yelling at me to leave and waving a phone around threatening to call the cops, the neighbors were staring so I got out of there quickly, never coming back.

Sometimes i see her on patrol, she looks better, the apartment is a little less run down, she has a roommate, apparently, she wasn't lying about the throwing all my stuff away. Sometimes I wished that I could go back, curl up on the couch with May laughing about something unimportant, and ordering take-out cause she burned the dinner or made something completely inedible. I blinked back tears getting up, I checked that I had all my things, changing clothes quickly because I was absolutely soaked and it was freezing out.

Whenever I got sick, I got really sick, part of it was because i was malnourished, well almost all of it was because I was malnourished, ever since the spider bite I had enhanced healing I almost never got sick after it, now… not so much, I just needed food, I had a really fast metabolism.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I had 3.25$ and I was planning on spending it on a sub from that one gas station. It was a bit of a far walk but i was happy. When i arrived i went in wiping my nearly destroyed shoes on the welcoming mat. There was one other guy in there aside from the cashier that looked less than pleased to have a homeless teen in his shop, i flashed him my money so he knows i wasn't trying to steal anything. He nodded but still looked unsure. I went to the back slowing a bit when i saw that they raised the price, by only 10 cents, surely he would let me get away with it right? It’s only 10 cents…? I went up to the counter putting my money down, he counted it duly, he raised his head.

“10 cents” he said shortly putting a hand on the sandwich as if i was going to steal it.

“Come on sir, i could really use it, it’s only 10 cents, i swear i’ll pay you back.” I was really gonna pay him back already planning on going to a street corner near here to get some change. I swayed dangerously, close to passing out, malnourishment sucked.

“10 cents, or get out” He said threateningly, “go ask your mommy to make you a sandwich or something, oh wait you're probably a poor homeless kid, ha ha, dont got anyone to run to huh” He laughed at me, raising his fist as if to hit me, i braced myself for the blow closing my eyes, but it never came, i stepped back a bit confused, i hit a wall? A squishy wall? When was there ever a wall there? I looked up, the guys fist was being held, almost crushed by the squishy walls fist? Wait walls don't have fists? I cursed my sleep deprived brain it’s a human stupid i almost screamed at myself.

“How about you give the kid his sandwich, give him back the money, and we never talk about this again.” squishy wall smiled, his brown hair was a bit disheveled and he had an air of familiarity. The guy whimpered, the guy let go of his fist and he brought it protectily to his chest.  
“O-of course, sorry sir, mr. Hawkeye sir.” The cashier whimpered. Hawkeye! That's who he was, thank god i can stop calling him squishy wall in my mind. I got handed the sandwich and i took it, still leaning against squishy wall- no squishy human i remembered this time, i stepped forward quickly swaying a bit again, Hawkeye put a hand out to steady me, the cashier gave me back my money. “Y-you can have that a-as well s-sir.” He said pointing to hawkeyes bag of snacks.

“Thanks dude, he grabbed the snacks walking towards the exit a hand still on my shoulder slowly guiding me out. He looked me over quickly probably seeing the cuts and bruises the duffel bag, and torn up backpack, my gaunt cheeks… I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Instead of commenting on how dirty i was or how i looked like a strong gust of wind could knock me over, he simply said: “Take care man, good luck”. He walked off, quickly.

I shrugged, whatever, i had a sandwich, i shouted a small thank you hating how my voice sounded so weak, seeing his thumbs up i let myself relax, i absolutely destroyed the whole sub, all thoughts of rationing it out the door the second it touched my tongue. I felt better than i had in weeks. I got on my suit starting patrol early, i had a new supply of webs, slightly weaker but still workable from some of the stuff i found around, who am i kidding they sucked, at least i could web stuff up, and most importantly, swing.

I let myself free fall into my alley grabbing onto a fire escape last minute, i was panting, i got stabbed and shot twice, i hated how lack of nourishment made my reflexes slower and how i couldn’t seem to dodge as well i used to. I dropped down into my corner, wincing, I quickly took off my suit shoving it into my backpack. I changed into some semi-clean sweat pants and a torn up shirt. I closed my eyes and drifted off.


	2. Bruce Banner almost dies but doesn't and thats ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Sometime later i awoke to a loud bang on the opposite end of the alley, my cuts were mostly healed due to the sandwich earlier but i was still sore. I climbed on the wall of the alley, people are less likely to look up when fighting. I jumped down as i approached the people, realizing i don’t have my mask on. There where guys throwing trash bins around yelling for a guy. One saw me and approached, I shifted my stance to where i looked semi-threatening (or at least i thought so, i just looked like a kicked puppy). 

“Have you seen this man?” The bigger guy said turning around, i realized it wasn't just a giant person, it was the Rhino, i was instantly on guard. He was holding a picture of Dr. Bruce Banner. 

“Can’t say i have sir,” I said respectfully, knowing exactly where he was, he was breathing quietly but i picked it up with my enhanced senses. 

The Rhino growled, throwing a garbage can at where Dr. Banner was, i just casually sidestepped and got hit with it. I staggered back deciding to put on a show, no need to let them know i was Spiderman just yet. The Rhino grinned, clearly enjoying my pain (no matter how fake it may be). I eventually dropped to the floor near where Dr. Banner was.

“Go, while they are distracted,” I whisper quietly my head down so the Rhino can’t see me. It was a terrible idea to direct their attention over to where Dr. Banner but I didn’t know how else to get his attention. 

“I can’t just leave you here.” Dr. Banner said looking a little bit green. I looked at him in alarm caught the attention of the Rhino, i let out a tiny gasp as i was lifted up and thrown across the alley. I caught myself on a wall with my sticky grip, throwing on my mask that was in my back pocket. Rhino grinned.

“So little spider we meet again, i didn't expect you to be so young but oh well.” he charged forward, the guy who he was searching with shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the confrontation, probably just a scientist that got roped into this mess accidentally, or forced. 

I sidestepped him easily. “Is that all you got?” I said grinning, i didn't have my webs so i just had to tire him out, which was easy since he got aggravated so quickly. 

Dr. Banner was watching, calling someone. I really hope it wasn’t the Avengers me and Mr. Stark are on good terms but i haven't seen the rest of them since Germany, and i still felt bad about punching captain America i looked into a bit more after it, and i was basically fighting for myself to be put in jail. 

I was a little pissed at Mr. Stark but after a year of homelessness, you come to realize desperate people do desperate things. I sighed climbing on a wall dodging another charge. 

“Come on spider-boy!” Rhino said his russian accent thick with rage. “Come dance!” He laughed.

“Missed me, missed me, now you gotta- You know what, forget I said anything.” I said laughing. 

He growled lunging at me again, i went to dodge but i gasped quietly slowing down from the pain of the old gunshot wound, the outside of it was healed, but it still felt like there's was an empty space inside of me. 

He laughed, grabbing my civilian clothes, the shirt was torn and frayed so i ripped myself out of it quickly. 

I heard Dr. Banner’s gasp and I looked down at myself, my torso was littered with bruises and scratches that my healing factor has ignored for the sake of life-threatening wounds. Angry scars littered my chest and, probably what Banner was gasping at i was literally skin and bones, my ribs and hip-bones stuck out a lot. 

After the initial shock, i went back to fighting the Rhino, ignoring the issue right now. The Rhino faltered a little bit looking at me. I managed to knock him into the wall just as i heard the blast of repulsors. Rhino hit the wall weirdly and got knocked out, i sighed in relief. 

I winced at the sound. I saw an iron-man suit going full speed towards us. I was glad it was just a suit, i couldn’t face Mr. Stark after this. After Homecoming he completely cut contact with me. 

I called him about a month after Aunt May kicked me out and i never got a call back. That was my first night in the snow. I shivered at the thought. 

Dr. Banner looked relieved, before look at me quizzically. I waved goodbye, starting to walk off. 

“Wait!” Dr. Banner yelled after me, i turned back, holding my jacket tightly around me. It was May so the wind was picking up and storm clouds hung threatenly in the air.

I needed to get to cover as soon as possible if i didn’t want to get sick. My healing factor has been acting funny since there was a lack of food, only healing important things. 

“Come with me, i can give you some food, and you look like you need some medical attention.” Dr. Banner said his eyes desperate. The Iron-man suit was getting closer and closer. 

I hesitated for a second, jumping when the suit landed, going over the unconscious Rhino. The suit kicked it, Rhino groaned shifting a little but stayed unconscious. 

I looked at the suit longingly, remembering when Mr. Stark and me used to work on his new suits. I shook my head,looking down, trying to forcibly get rid of the thoughts of the past. Mechanical parts whirled within the suit, to quietly for the average person to hear, but i could.

I looked up, steppinging back a bit, as...Mr. Stark walked out. “...Kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me in the comments if you have an suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i havent been updating my mental health just yeeted itself out the window and im just trying to get to some semblance of normal irl stuffs isnt ok 
> 
> I'll try to update next week but no promises, irl succs with 17 c's
> 
> so sorry again yeet?

\--------TONY STARK POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I got a text from Bruce and i was freaking out, all it said was: “Help in a back alley, spider-kid helping need backup.” 

I got in a suit quickly, no way i could lose my other science buddy- I shoved back the idea of Peter, i missed the kid. It was for the best though, the vulture incident wasn't forgotten.

When i arrived Peter was there, talking to Bruce.

I asked Friday to scan him for injuries, while walking over to the Rhino making sure he was out.

Friday said some pretty concerning stuff: Crack ribs, starvation, multiple bruises and abrasions… 

I stepped out of the suit going to talk to him, i looked him over and all i could say was “kid” How stupid was that. He just looked, so… Not Peter like, his eyes held no shine, and he was so small, He looked smaller than he did when he was 14 and i first recruited him…

I didn’t blame him for running, i’ve been ignoring him since the vulture. Hell i would’ve run to. But the kid was injured and i had to find him. First stop May’s apartment.

\------PETER PARKER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around and fled, grabbing my stuff as i ran past. The puddles splashing around my worn shoes. I winced fighting always took a lot out of me. I ignored their shouts of wait, i just ran, i couldn’t imagine what it looked like to the people i ran past. A malnourished kid who doesn't look a day over 16(And that's being generous), his shirt torn. People walking past must’ve thought i was attacked or something. 

I finally slowed down i had no idea how far i ran, all i knew is i had advanced speed, i was suddenly thankful i took off my mask stuffing it in my back pocket before i left the alley. I looked around lost, wondering where my feet took me. 

I looked up, my heart stopping. My apar-  
May’s apartment. I left quickly, not wanting May to see me holding back tears. I walked to Hell’s kitchen collapsing in front of an abandoned building. My breath coming out in harsh pants. I eventually passed out, i was exhausted, i didn't care that the rain was coming down heavily and i was cold, all i wanted to do was sleep.

I woke up on something soft, and with a blanket over me. My mind raced looking around frantically thinking Mr. Stark found me and i’ll have to go into foster care, and i'll get abused and il- A voice jolted me out of my rapidly spiraling thoughts. 

“Calm down child, you’re safe. I found you outside and brought you here. You’re in Hell’s Kitchen.” Said a guy in a red suit- Daredevil? 

“Daredevil?” I asked slowly, (hating how weak my voice was)sometimes if im patrolling near here we talk. 

“Spider-man” He said nodding in my general direction. I keep forgetting his blind. I shake my head sighing at my stupidity. “You alright?” He asked sounding concerned “Your heartbeat is slower than usual, and i mean its been pretty slow since a year ago, now it’s too an almost human heartbeat.” 

I shrugged, sitting up. I noticed the clothes i was wearing where not my own and they where warm and dry. I looked up at him, curling in on myself.

“Your clothes were soaked, those are some of my old ones.” Daredevil said easily, like he could see what i was doing. “Also, you are way too skinny, let’s get something to eat?”

I shrugged, before remembering he couldn’t see, “I don’t have any money.” Plus i looked like trash, my curls where overgrown and greasy and i was covered in dirt. 

“I have a job child, i can pay, now go shower.” Daredevil said experated. I nodded hurrying off to where he said the bathroom was. 

I saw a razor and grinned, i cut my hair quickly doing a quick cut making the sides short but keeping the front long, but trimming it. Aunt May has been doing this cut since i started middle school, it fits my face better she said. 

I faltered at the thought of Aunt May my grin quickly fading…

I hopped in the shower, relaxing instantly. I tried to keep myself clean while out on the streets but it was hard. I sighed in relief washing my newly cut hair. There were layers of dirt and blood that kept coming off. 

The warm water ran out long before all the layers of grime were off but i didn’t care. It took forever but eventually the water ran clear and i could properly inspect myself in the mirror. 

There where a lot of scars i noticed, Scars i didn’t have before. There were 3 long ones down my chest from where the vulture grabbed me. I winced remembering how painful that was. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, saying food was here. I quickly threw on DareDevils shirt walking out.


	4. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im really fucking sorry everyone

okay so like im in a shit ton of pain

my nerve is exposed on my tooth and i havent slept in like 3 days also

like yeet depression and shit i just havent been motivated to keep writing and i really hate the last chapter so like 

imma finsih this story just like give me a hot minute 

and like yeet also getting job is hard so dont do that aswell 

these are my words of wisdom ill prob post within the next month but no promises


	5. Hello am back also here is another chapter uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay news years resolution (is it new years what day is this?) um hi so here is this ig i think im gonna rewrite the last chapter or this will be a new chapter we w i l l find out together
> 
> TW: Uppsetti Spaggethi warning um depressiong suicidal thoughtsand SELF HARM i just added that cause oof ig and stuff that shit, honestly thing im projecting but oh well ig am i allowed to curse? have i cursed before in this series? IM gonna fucking curse cuase i do that alot oof, man when was the last time i slept? I should do that one day and eat yes will do that after this, why am i still typoing more importantly why are you still reading get on with it read this, not this i meant this storty is this technically part of this story? Maybe

I tapped my foot nervously, shifting my weight from side to side as I watched daredevil walk around his apartment, his presence suffocating me, its been so long since I've last been in an environment like this, its bringing back painful memories

Daredevil, as if sensing my emotions gestured at me to sit down, motioning at the food. It did not seem like he was going to remove his mask, he just sat there "watching me?" (how does he even know what im doing!), I took a small portion my stomach growling the hunger pains almost sending to my knees. 

Daredevil shifted his head whipping towards me, he stared at me with what ill assume is a concerned expression.   
"Are you okay spider-kid?"

I shifted, sitting down across from him, uncomfortable with this conversation already and it hasn't even started. I nodded, not feeling like talking, or really doing anything... all I wanted to do is sit in a dark corner and never get up.

I shook my head, trying to get force these thoughts out, i rubbed my left wrist uncomfortably remembering the scars there. 

I basically inhaled the food in front of me, not even noticing when Daredevil put more on my plate, too busy with consuming it, I knew i will have a bad time tonight, my body not used to consuming this much.

Daredevil "watched" My every move carefully, sizing me up. "Why where you so distressed when i picked you up?"

I froze unsure how to respond, i carefully chose my words "Iron man." They felt wrong as they came out of my mouth, like dirty, like saying Voldemort in the Slytherin common room. 

Daredevils mask brows raised, "i thought you where you were on good terms?"

I shook my head "not since a year ago"

Daredevil nodded in understanding, confirming his thoughts on why my heart levels were so low.  
"what happened"

I froze up, not wanting Daredevil mad at me as well, the irrational fear everyone will leave me at any moment creeping up.   
The next thing i know i was in the corner hyperventilating, daredevil putting his hands on my knees making me breath with him, i was panicking i couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn-

\-----------DareDevil pov(it took me a solid minute to remebr how to do pov------------------------------  
I cursed loudly as spider-kid passed out, unsure what do, but knowing that i needed to help him, I couldnt just leave him there, his quirky comments used to litter my twitter feed, and now their gone... I missed spidey, he was a good kid and hero, now he can barely take down a bank robber, i needed to help him.

I shook him, giving up quicky, atleast he was breathing now, I searched my mind trying to think of anything stark could have done to make him panic but coming up short.

i set him in my bed to rest, going on the couch to think, anger rising up in my chest as i think about all the things Stark couldve done to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECKING SHORT CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE MY ENERGY LEVELS JUST FUCKING Y E E T E D AND NOW IM DEPRESSED AND DYSPHORIC 
> 
> ALSO DIDNT EDIT IT BUT LIKE OOF someone kill me now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i do not have a regular update schedule cause school sucks but ill get stories out to you guys as quickly as possible


End file.
